Entre rosas e espinhos
by Rafik-chan e Hyuuga Alicia
Summary: Disavenças amorosas ocorrem a todo tempo na vida quatro kunoichis adolecentes X X SasuSaku X X


ENTRE ROSAS E ESPINHOS-cap.1

Chega à noite que kunoiches como tinham combinado de ir ao cinema, antes de irem se encontrariam na casa de Ino, que esperava impaciente pela chegada das meninas, quando der repente uma campainha toca.

Ino-Devem ser elas, vou atender a porta ...

As meninas entraram primeiro Sakura, Tenten e depois em seguida Hinata.

Tenten-Vamos já estamos atrasadas ...

Sakura-é mesmo o filme Deve estar pra começar ...  
Hinata apenas concorda com a cabeça e como saem kunoichis rumo ao cinema.

Dias antes das garotas combinarem de ir ao cinema, Sakura e Sasuke tinham tido uma discução''zinha `` por causa de uma aposta.

FLASH BACK-ON  
Sasuke e Sakura fizeram uma aposta: quem tirasse a nota mais alta na prova de Química em que (a matéria os bons eram dois) ganharia uma caixa de bombom e comeria na frente do outro sem dar nenhum bombom para o perdedor, e. .. Sasuke (que não era muito interessado em doces) fechou a prova só para espezinhar Sakura (que era uma formiga).

Sasuke-olha ... Doce é o ultimo ... você quer? * com um sorrisinho meio safado rosto não *

Sakura-* Obrigada * ...* babando quando ela se aproximou pra pegar o bombom ele se afastou *

Sasuke-eu tinha me esquecido ... Eu não posso te dar ... * COM virou um sorrisinho meia boca, mas antes que ele pudesse andar Sakura pulou na costa dele eo derrubou o fazendo largar o bombom que caiu exatamente na lixeira (eu não tinha mais nada pra escrever realista ¬ ¬) provocando uma discussão entre os dois que acusavam um ao outro sobre quem tinha culpa do bombom ter caído no lixo, depois da discussão ficaram sem se falar.  
FLASH BACK-OFF

* Na sessão de cinema * Ino-Sakura, vamos sentar ali na segunda fileira ... * ino sasuke tinha combinado com (contra sua vontade) de se encontrarem no cinema, para que ele pudesse fazer as pazes com sakura.

Sakura-ta bom ...

Sasuke-* sussurrando no ouvido de Sakura Sakura *... ...

Sakura-aah?! Assustada * E * arrepiada

Sasuke-sou eu, Sasuke ...* dah! *

Sakura-* Ainda arrepiada, séria mas meio * o que foi sasuke?

Sasuke-vamos lá fora ... preciso falar com você ...

Sakura-* meio confusa * O que você quer falar comigo sasuke?

Sasuke-eu ... quero te pedir desculpas ... ...* falou ele meio sem jeito (faz tanto tempo que ele não pedi desculpas para alguém que até se esqueceu como se faz) *

Sakura-Você ta pedindo ... DESCULPAS? Meu Deus hoje vai chover "

Sasuke-eu queria te irritar ...* ele disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios *

Sakura-tudo bem eu te desculpo ... Mas não faz mais aquilo comigo viu!

Sasuke-Tudo bem eu vou aproveitar que estamos aqui fora e vou comprar uma coisa ... me espera aqui ...* minutos depois * a fila tava grande ... toma ... é pra você de chocolate (um).

Sakura-fofo, aah que, é o presente mais lindo que eu já ganhei! * Ela disse isso devorando uma barra de chocolate *

Sasuke-¬ ¬ '

# Enquanto isso, dentro da sessão #.

Ino-Será que ele ea testuda já fizeram as pazes?

Tenten-Ino que?

Ino-Nada não ... O que a Hinata ta fazendo? ¬ ¬ '

Tenten-ela ta chorando em um filme de ação?

Hinata-ai gente porque vocês escolheram esse filme, ele é tão triste!

Ino e Tenten-o.õ '

# No outro dia na casa da Sakura #

Sakura-ai gente eu eo Sasuke nos desculpamos ontem ... * Ela disse isso com corações nos olhos *

Ino-ô.õ ... eo que eu tenho aver com isso .. testuda!

Sakura-o Ino porquinha, Só Você diz isso porque queria estar sem meu lugar!

Hinata-que bom que vocês se acertaram ... meninas eu estou gostando muito do n-naruto ... mas não consigo falar com ele ...

Tenten-ainda bem que eu não gosto de ninguém ...

Ino-um é, pois é ...

Sakura-só se o neji ninguém virou * riram todas *

Ino-voltando ao assunto, um pode ajudar a gente Hinata ... um falar com o Naruto!

Tenten-é verdade ...

Sakura-então ta combinado meninas, amanhã a gente se encontra umas 4 da tarde porque é mais ou menos essa hora que o naruto sai do treinamento ...

Hinata-meninas não ... eu não vou conseguir falar com ele direito, eu sei que não vou ter coragem ...* ela disse isso um pouco triste e envergonhada *

Tenten-Hinata cai na real, você já tem 16 anos e ainda não beijou nenhum menino!  
Você dizia antes que ia esperar uma pessoa certa pra poder beija-la, mas agora que você já tem uma certa pessoa, sente vergonha dela! Acorda um dia vai ter que acontecer!  
Hinata-* sussurrando pra si mesma * Tomara que seja amanhã ...

Continua

Eu sei que ta pequeno ... Sou uma iniciante; C


End file.
